


Say that again?

by timeloop



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Exploring Relationships, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, may be updated as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeloop/pseuds/timeloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Rhodey move into the tower, they realise that each of their best friends are dating. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a WIP. I'm seeing how it goes from here. Unbeta'd.

"How the hell did you get hit here?" Tony asked as a screwdriver poked into his side.

"A grenade managed to get wedged in because the asshole had perfect aim – That is very painful can you stop doing that? I was outnumbered at the time – never mind – how fast can you fix it?"

Tony made a clicking sound with his tongue. He motioned for Rhodey to do a full turn so that JARVIS could take a full body scan of the suit.

“Try moving the arm joint here. Why do you ask? Aw, Rhodey, don’t you miss me? You used to come over all the time before I gave you a suit. What’s so pressing that it has to be _you_ who does everything?”

He waved his hand in an awkward motion before giving a loud sigh. “If you’re talking about the report I have to write and the other contracts I have yet to secure – _thanks to someone’s actions –_ then yes. But –”

“Great! You can stay in the tower for a few days. There’s lots of spare rooms, unless you want your own floor, which I can totally get for you –”

Rhodey snapped the fingers on his free hand to capture Tony’s attention.

He said sharply, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? I can’t fix this that fast. It’ll probably take about a week to get everything back up again –” Tony narrowed his eyes “—if _someone_ hadn’t insisted on adding this huge ass gun for no reason other than to _show off –_ Come on, if you’re worried about the other Avengers, only Cap’s left. No assassins are going to stab you in the neck, there aren’t going to be demigods challenging you to duels, everything’s perfectly normal.”

“I was just thinking that –”

“Sir, pardon the interruption, but Captain Rogers is looking for you. He is currently on the common floor.”

The acrid smell of metal melting started filling the air as Tony replied, “Is it urgent?”

“He says he can talk to you later if you’re busy.”

“Tell him later then.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He heard his friend muttering, “Right. If I increase the tensile strength here, you’ll get more maneuverability but the amount of force you can use – maybe if I enhanced the flight speed  you could get more distance  – but then you’d need a wider range and your stupid gun is already big enough –”

There was a sudden rumble from Rhodey’s stomach as Tony went behind him and continued poking at the circuits in the War Machine suit. The genius didn’t seem to notice as he was occupied with his conversation with JARVIS, making the A.I take measurements and run tests while all Rhodey could do was move in the suit when asked to. Now he was facing one of Tony’s garishly colored cars as his friend attached something to his back and he was getting a headache the more he stared at the hideous thing. He thought of closing his eyes to catch a break, after all, he was really exhausted after battling a team of insurgents who had thrown grenades at him _simultaneously_ before having to fly all the way back to the tower to get his suit repaired.

“I called you _three_ hours ago, have you eaten?”

Rhodey’s eyes snapped open only to be assaulted by a bright orange that made him want to throw up. The voice that had spoken had a weird edge to it, like exasperated concern mixed with affection. He blinked a few times before realizing that he was docked onto one of the armor holding areas.

Tony was saying, “– roast beef? But for the record, I am perfectly fine, you don’t need to keep checking on me, you know.”

Finally managing to take off the suit, he stepped off the dock and ignored the dull ache that was at his side. He wasn’t sure if he should be surprised at the sight that greeted him.

Tony was holding one of War Machine’s boots, picking at the sole with both hands _while Captain America fed him a sandwich_. There was an amused sort of smile on the blond’s face as he watched Tony chew on the food, as well as something else that Rhodey couldn’t quite place. There was also the way Tony was allowing the other man into his personal space like it was the most natural thing for him to be doing.

He cleared his throat and made his footsteps as loud as possible before stepping beside Tony whose face had turned bright red. Stretching out his hand towards the Captain he said, “Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. War Machine.”

The blond wiped his hand on his pants quickly before going, “Steve Rogers. Captain America.”

“Nice to meet you, Captain. Hey, and I'm just putting it out there, if being an Avenger isn’t working out, the Army always has a place for you. Besides, you won’t have to deal with this guy if you’re with us.”

The captain gave an amused smile before he replied, “That’s a very attractive offer right there, but I’m afraid I’ll just put up with it a little longer. Nice meeting you, Colonel.”

Then he walked out of the workshop without another word.

Rhodey waited until the elevator doors slid shut before saying, “Tony, are you dating –”

There was the sound of clanking metal as Tony interrupted, “I’m sure you’re hungry, JARVIS ordered pizza, it’s upstairs.”

All he did was shake his head when Rhodey attempted to ask him straight out if he was dating Captain America, all the way till they reached the common floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam nudged Steve in the side with an elbow, shifting his gaze towards Tony before looking back at Steve again.

The blond mouthed "What" so that he wouldn't interrupt the movie before taking another bite of his apple, pointedly avoiding looking in Tony's direction. Although he was leaning back in the chair and looked relaxed, there was an alertness in his eyes that seemed rather out of place. He waited a few minutes later before he nudged Steve again, but much harder this time to really get his attention.

“What? You’ve been poking me all night.”

“No need to be so hostile, all I wanted was to tell you that if you asked Tony –”

The speed at which Steve replied him was astounding. It couldn’t even have been half a second before the man replied, “I am _not_ going to ask him out –”

“—to upgrade my wings I would be really grateful.”

“—because that would ruin everything between us.”

There was a beat of awkward silence as both Sam and other man just stared at each other before reaching for more of the pizza that was on the table. Only the sound of Tony shouting, “I told you he was going to say that!” caught their attention as they both turned to see him poke Rhodes in the arm with a carrot stick.

Not bothering to give any sort of warning, Sam clapped his hands, drawing the gaze of the three other men in the room. Steve, especially, was looking extremely panicky as he mouthed, “what the hell are you doing?” right at the same time as Tony raised his eyebrows in question.

Giving a wink to Steve, he looked back at Tony before saying, “I’m gonna head to the store, you guys need anything?”

“You don't have to go out. JARVIS can get you what you need.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to take a walk tonight.”

"More of these would be good,” Rhodey said as he held up a packet of bacon bits.

"No problem."

Then he yanked Steve’s shirt up and they headed for the elevator, leaving the sound of explosions and car chases behind. The look of confusion in his friend’s eyes was priceless as they walked through the corridor, and he started once they were out of range of the other two men, “So, about Stark. When are you gonna tell him?”

All he got in response was a half-hearted shrug.

“You’re going to let it be?”

“I’m not exactly sure what I _can_ do. Do I just – tell him? It doesn’t feel right to me. I’m not what he needs right now.”

“I should probably say, ‘Alright, it is your life, and it’s up to you what you want to do with it.’ But. The way you _look_ at him, even when the man’s not doing anything? That tells the entire world what you’re feeling for Tony Stark.”

He smiled as he saw the determination that entered his friend’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uneven chapter length. I know. I'm sorry. Also, first time writing Sam Wilson so...


	3. Chapter 3

Rhodes was pouring the milk into his cereal when Sam walked in and gave him a friendly smile. He straightened up and put the cap back on the carton before he held out his hand.

“Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. US Air Force.”

“Sam Wilson. US Air Force. 58th squadron, Pararescueman.”

They both shared a nod at the mention of their common military background before Rhodes scooped up a mouthful of cereal and put it into his mouth. Meanwhile, Sam was busy toasting a bagel when Rhodes decided to ask, “So what division are you with now?”

At Sam’s surprised look he continued, “I had a report to clear over at that division yesterday. Didn’t see a Wilson on the roster.”

Placing his breakfast on a plate, Sam replied “Oh. I work with V.A. now. Part of the mental health sector.  But I team up with the Avengers sometimes. Usually when they need an extra aerial fighter.”

“Falcon?”

Sam nodded before saying, “What can I say? Captain America asked me to join them, and come on, how could I say no to that? Speaking of which, you’re War Machine— hold on – I mean Iron Patriot. About that, why the name change?”

“You know how it is, orders are orders. War Machine was apparently too _hostile.”_

“Well, at least you’re not named after a bird?”

“Yeah but at least you got to choose your own name, hell, did you see the new paint job they gave me? Now, I know the Captain is your friend, but I for one do not enjoy having a giant star in the middle of my chest for people to target.”

Holding up his hands in mock surrender Sam put on his most serious face and said, “You got me. I have no clue why he still uses the suit when it’s practically screaming ‘shoot at me’ every time I look at it, but whatever works right? Anyway, doesn’t Iron Man use suits that are _red and gold_? Isn’t that the same logic?”

Rhodes started laughing out loud at connection. He said, "They’re more similar than I thought,” before muttering something inaudibly.

Apparently he wasn’t being subtle enough because Sam said matter-of-factly, "It’s funny, but I know a similar guy. Blonde hair. Real buff. Also, he likes punching bags and saving the world in his free time."

There was nothing else Rhodes could do except play along. He responded, "Weird. Sounds like the dude Tony's been pining over."

Sam laughed before saying, "So what we're going to do?"

"You really want to get involved?"

“Well technically we’re not _doing_ anything except making them get into the same space –”

He was cut off by Steve entering the kitchen.

“Anyone free to spar?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Falcon, secure the perimeter. War Machine, aerial recon. Iron Man, on the ground with me.”

“Got it.”

“Copy.”

“My flight capabilities are more useful in this landscape—”

“I need you on the ground for firepower.”

“Shouldn’t War Machine be –”

“Take the right, Iron Man.”

“Cap, you’re making a mistake—”

Steve stood up and turned towards the suit, staring directly into the eye slits of the Iron Man armor as he said, “I know you are better suited for this landscape, Tony. But I want to try something new here, can you do that for me?”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

Honestly, Sam wasn’t surprised.

Despite the initial delay, it was one of the smoothest training sessions they had ever had, with the improved War Machine and upgraded Falcon wings being able to surpass any of the performances they had during test runs. Despite having not worked together before, War Machine and Falcon were extremely compatible, being able to work together in a way that was sleek yet powerful.

As Falcon swooped over the sides of the room, allowing the holographic drones to chase his tail, he did a flip and flew through two narrow pillars, hoping to buy enough time for Iron Man to get into position to fire his new missiles. Unfortunately, he missed the warning sign of an approaching enemy, and was about to shout a warning through the comms as a huge doombot appeared from behind, raising its huge metal fist to crush the armor when a blur of red and blue appeared to tackle the suit out of the way, and Falcon gave a sigh of relief before landing at one of the safe zones at the side of the training rooms.

From the top of the pillar he could see Captain America kneeling beside Iron Man, holding his shield up against the explosion as War Machine destroyed the doombot above by blasting off its head with his shoulder cannon.

JARVIS’s voice suddenly rang out, “Simulation terminated. Time taken to complete mission, eight minutes and forty two seconds. That is two minutes faster than the previous session, and a new record.”

Sam gave a whoop of joy as he heard how fast they had managed the program, and he turned to Rhodey to give him a pat on the back. Glancing around, he saw that Steve was looking at Tony as the other man removed his helmet, and he looped an arm around Rhodes’s shoulder, pulling the other man closer to him as he said quietly, “Rec room. Fifteen minutes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Rhodey watched as Sam practically dragged Steve out of the training room, and he shouted over at a slightly confused looking Tony, “Still think my big ass gun is _just for show_?”

Walking over till they were side by side, Tony looked at Rhodey for a second before his friend lifted a hand and patted the gun gently.

“Still think it’s stupid. Too heavy and clunky. Besides, repulsors are faster and more powerful.”

“Well, this _conventional_ gun saved your ass back there.”

Tony said with a smirk on his face, “Nope. Steve did.”

Not wasting such an opening, Rhodey immediately replied, “That’s right. He’s always got your back, doesn’t he? Maybe –”

Even as Tony narrowed his eyes at him, Rhodey continued talking.

“Maybe— from what just happened back there, you two work like you’ve been doing this your entire lives. Jesus, Tony, I have _never_ seen you take such a risk before in such a new suit, not even when I practically begged you to try it. Tell me the truth now, Tones. Are you in love with him?”

The blush creeping up Tony’s face was priceless, and Rhodey had to fight to keep his face straight as Tony started deflecting.

“For the record, your version of begging was just to say ‘Do it’, that’s not even begging in real people terms, Rhodey. Anyway, I was having a discussion with Steve the other day, he told me it would have worked as long as I –”

“A discussion about tactical strategies. You. Talking about mission plans – I tried to do that with you once and you said it was inefficient and a waste of time – You _are_ in love with the man –”

“Don’t be jealous. He’s here more often than you nowadays. And he’s one of the few people I can trust not to take my tech and sell it to the highest bidder.”

“It’s like you two are already married, Tones.”

“Let’s not go there.”

By this point they had reached the disassembling stations, and as they stepped onto the platforms the robots started whirring and removing pieces of their suits. As he raised his arms so that his gauntlet could be removed, Rhodey continued as if there had been no break in the conversation.

“Marriage at this point would just be a formality. You guys are like a well-oiled machine. I have never seen a better team in my life, not even with partners that have been together for over a _decade_ have that much synchronicity. Look. All I’m saying is, don’t screw this up by running away.”

“Alright, you persistent – since you’re going to keep _insisting,_ I’ll go talk to him. Satisfied now?”

“A little.”

“Coming from you, that means the world, Rhodey.”

“Shut up. You promised me something. And you know what happens to people who don’t keep their promises to me.”

Tony waved a hand nonchalantly before he winked at his best friend.

“I’m special to you – nope, don’t deny it – I know I am, so I get a free pass.”

Rhodey’s face was like as a mask as he gave a monosyllabic, “No.”

“Alright, alright.”

“ _Now,_ Tony. He’s in the rec room.”

As Tony raised an eyebrow at him, Rhodey shrugged his shoulders before giving Tony a small nudge out of the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

They watched as Steve sat on the couch next to Tony, with both men looking close to throwing up.

“Jesus, they look like they’ve being forced into some kind of torture chamber or something, I should probably –”

“Get your ass back here Wilson, they need to do this by themselves. They'll thank us soon enough."

"Yeah but I've never seen Steve look like _that_. Not even when we were cornered for about two hours without backup."

Rhodes crossed his arms and eyed him for an instant before pointing at the two on the sofa with his thumb.

Sam turned his head towards the rec room, a smile growing on his face as he realized what was happening. It slid off immediately as he heard a loud moan, and it began to turn into a slight grimace as they heard an even louder one in response.

Holding his hand out for a high five, he said as Rhodey returned the gesture, "Good job?"

The other man walked forward and keyed in the code, causing the door to slide shut.

“Good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas/Complaints/Anything else may be directed to my [tumblr](http://timeloopin221b.tumblr.com/)


End file.
